AbellaEloisa
Abella Eloisa (Chumhandle abellaEloisa) is a troll who now resides on the wandering celestial body the locals have called Hornpile. Abella is 4 feet and 8 inches tall (now 4'10" fully adult), petite, cute, a white blooded mutant and also albino. Because of this, she has no pigmentation. Her skin is extra pale and sensitive to the sun, all her hair is white and her eyes also show off her white blood due to being pigment-less, the blood color showing through her iris and pupils. When she blushes, her cheeks become white. The only color she has on her body are her short & wide Blue-to-Purple conic horns. Abella's horns are actually white, the color is perceived through iridescence, much like what we see on certain blue winged butterflies for example. Abella's average body temperature (127.4°F/53°C) is way above normal troll/human temperature (98.5°F/36.9°C). Her maximum safe temperature is 138.3°F/59°C and her lowest is 119.8°F/48.8°C. We all know about Warmbloods and Coldbloods, this little troll would be classified as a Hotblood. Hotbloods require very warm environments, have extremely poor heat retention as they produce a lot more body heat than normal and loose that heat quickly. (It is much like an extreme combination of Warm blood who produce their own heat and cold bloods who depend on the environment's temperature.) They are sensitive to quick environmental temperature changes and can easily get hypothermia in most environments others find comfortable. (Hence why Abella is always wearing a thick sweater to keep warm) The petite girl also has a kitty tail and mispronounces "L's" as "R's" so "she tarks rike this arr the time" which is her only true quirk and attempts to speak correctly as much as possible (however she does tend to talk casually now and then). Abella wears clothes she made herself: A white sweater and a pair of light grey pants. Her pair of grey shoes with special paw-pad-like soft padding under the soles are stolen (Shh!). She is technically signless since she does not belong anywhere on the hemospectrum but she chose Columba because it felt right. Abella is from an alternate Troll reality where the game has not been played yet, or it wasn't actually started before she left her reality and joined the hornpile community. Abella is immune to all forms of Telepathy and Mind Control. ' ' Abella's story Abella was born like any other modern troll except that she was conceived from an accidental strain of troll DNA within the genetic sludge used by the mothergrub, here mutant genes were ultimately created by a session error caused by the actions of an omnipotent being who calls itself "Hirobian". When she hatched, she wasn't culled because a hopeful Jadeblood took the risk to hide her and then raise her if she were to survive the tests. She did, despite her unusually small size, and then the Jadeblood took her after seeing that the lusii wouldn't take her, just as predicted. The Jadeblood managed to flee without being noticed and then traveled to a mostly unexplored sub-tropical forest/jungle near a large desert. Abella pupated very early during her first sweep. When she reached the age of one sweep, the jadeblood was culled by subjugglators sent to track down deserters. The petite albino managed to stay hidden and escape certain death that night and then lived her next four sweeps alone. Despite this, she managed to learn about the medicinal properties of certain plants, how to make tools, made better camouflaged and insulating shelters and also figured out how to track nights & upcoming seasons by looking at the stars. She had plenty of time to explore and find resources discover new lusii to hunt or avoid. One day, after her fifth sweep, a highblood in search for rare commodities to collect explored Abella's forest and found a wild troll in the forest, Abella. She was clothe-less and body painted horn to toe to look like the environment, it was bad luck that she was even seen. She was captured and examined, the highblood quickly took notice of her white eyes and cut her only to discover she was a white blooded mutant...but instead of culling her on the spot he had her cleaned up, clothed and made an Exotic slave...she was now part of his collection of rare commodities. However she was wild, could barely speak any word and was uneducated. So the Collector had his slaves teach the albino language, manners, etiquette, decency and above all...respect and complete submissiveness to her master. It turned out she would become the hardest person to break the Collector ever had to break but he was successful with enough time, torture and mind games. She was equally molested and beaten. As a mutant, she had less rights than the other slaves...who did not respect her either. One sweep later, one day, something happened but she was knocked unconscious before she could find out what and she later awoke in the middle of a desert...abandoned to die in the blazing sun...that was rising. This is where she differs from the only other Abella in existence, in another universe. She spots a large old dried up tree in the distance then heads for it for shelter but passes out halfway there and has a funny dream... (NOTE: Sections of the following was Roleplayed in-memo, I will place I-M_RP before and after parts that were actually role-played in the hornpile memo, the rest happened off-memo in Abella's universe (( AKA my creative mind's herp derpness)) .) (This is also incomplete!) I-M_RP Abella enters the hornpile for the first time after passing out in the desert sand. Her presence was short. I-M_RP I-M_RP She later rests under the roots of a dried up tree and re-visits the hornpile through a dream bubble yet again and ultimately gets help from a friendly troll. She woke up after receiving instructions to look for a flashing light in the distance and head towards it, which she did and (hours later) met up with the very same troll. The friendly troll had transportalised to the Alternian desert ruins in Abella's universe. Abella collapses from illness and exhaustion, she is taken to the hornpile via the transportaliser and treated for her injuries, malnutrition and dehydration. She soon after becomes a new resident.I-M_RP Roughly a week after Abella left her universe, 24 Trolls begin the Sgrub session. 12 of them are the trolls we all know meanwhile the extra 12 are unique to this universe. Our trolls (these ones anyways) are on red team and the others, blue team. The leaders: Karkat (RED) and Omedin (BLUE). Every of the 24 trolls installs the Sgrub Server on their respective computers but as they all attempt to connect to their chosen team mate, each server experience an unknown error at the same time, which the game quickly names WHITE~ATH.ERR before every computer suddenly explode. The 24 players however try again after gathering replacement computers and all but one successfully connect to their clients normally. That one troll connected to two players at once, one was the intended client, the other was an unaccounted for player who had no computer, this player could not yet be seen, heard or even communicated with. This 25th player was Abella, who unknowingly joined the game because she had left her universe PRE-GAME, hence the Error. Now here is where this session get's special, Abella caused or IS the WHITE~ATH.ERR (from now on refered to as "the glitch"). This glitch which she is associated with creates a towerless white-grey version of Prospit/Derse and places it in orbit of Skaia just a bit further away between Prospit and the 24 planets. Abella starts to have funny dreams when she goes to sleep until finally another Abella wakes up nude, on the cold floor of an empty throne room with one throne, she is at first frightened but not because she has no clothes (she is kind of used to that) but because she is somewhere unknown again and defensless. In the room, already prepared is a a cruxtruder and the other nessesary equipment. Also to note, there seems to be a currently glitchy/static fillied "4th wall-window" on one of the walls, with a large controll panel inculding keyboard and mouse. Near even that is a simple bed with sheets which she takes and wraps herself up in for modesty atleast... hoping she finds clothes at some point. I-M_RP Is greeted by curious inhabitants of the place, they appear to be Dersites, Prospitians and a grey hybrid version of these carapacians. They mesure her and give her clothes which are dreamself clothes but white. Abella then realises she's awake back on the hornpile aswell...causing her a great deal of confusion. An omnipotent entity called Hirobian instructs her to go outside and look at Skaia, which she does and she also see's prospit and a ring of 24 planets in orbit of Skaia. The petite troll also remarks she's on a white version of Prospit, she names it "White Kingdom". Hirobian proceed to instruct her what to do with each machine in her room. She collects a white Cruxite, has it beveled. Uses a strange glitchy card with the bigest of the machines and creates the artifact that will create her planet. It is a bright singularity, glitching about and unsafe to touch at that moment so she had to wait for the right moment to touch it. -/-/-/- More information shall be implemented soon.-/-/-/- Section heading Category:Original characters Category:Trolls Category:Fan trolls Category:Fanfiction